Aircraft often include one or more landing gear that comprise one or more wheels. A braking system is coupled to the wheel(s) in order to decelerate or park the aircraft. For electric braking systems, a motor may be located at the wheels of the landing gear and a controller is typically located in the fuselage of the aircraft. Wires may extend between the fuselage and the braking system at the location of the wheels. Electric signals may be sent and received between the motor and the controller.